SS Sephora
by ScarOnANightCouch
Summary: **WARNING, THIS IS A LEMON OF A RARE SHIP THAT WHILE TRASH IS FUN TO WRITE** After the fight against the sea Grimm, Blake and Sun both retire to their cabins for the evening. Blake soon finds that she isn't alone in hers...and what happens next will prove to be very fruitful for both her and her...unexpected visitor.


Despite being a passenger ship, the beds were as comfortable if not more so than the ones of a prestigious huntsmen academy, Blake thought to herself as she tested out her bed. After the fight earlier in the day, she and Sun had wanted to see where they would be staying the night, free as charge from the captain for saving all of their lives. Sun's room was the next door down, but what made Blake's interest piqued was that, according to the captain, the rooms were soundproof.

When she was told that, Blake would admit that her thoughts went dirty. Perhaps it was a result of all of the literature that she reads. Whatever it was, Blake was glad that she could have the room to herself and feel as if she was completely in her own privacy. Which is why when the door opened and someone slipped in behind her Blake grabbed the person and threw them onto her bed as she straddled the man, her blade at the man's throat dangerously close. Upon further inspection of the intruder, she was very tempted to dig it into the neck of the bowler hat wielding, ginger self acclaimed master thief.

"Torchwick?!" She hissed, eyes baring down at him as she kept him pinned. "How the hell did you get here?! Why are you here?!" She made to continue asking questions before the conman interrupted her with a sly and...dare she admit it, handsome grin.

"Well well well, this is quite the sight to behold, Kitty Cat." Roman couldn't help but laugh at their position as he let his head rest on the bed. He wasn't about to question the comfortable position. "Long story short, my partner and I decided that with Cinder gone, we'd try to lay low somewhere nice for a while. And when we saw you and that monkey boy, I just insisted that we had to say hello in...our own special ways. I do quite like the new outfit by the way." Roman without shame let his eyes roam her form, admiring the curves as well as the way her pants hugged her hips and the exposed skin.

Blake slapped him across the face at that last comment. "Pervert!" She hissed, and to her horror, she could feel her cheeks heating up. "Like I should believe any of what you say. Where is your partner anyways?"

Roman smirked that smirk that made Blake want to wipe it off his face with either her weapon or her fists, preferably both. "She's visiting your monkey friend...relax, relax, she's not gonna hurt him or anything like that. If we came here for that, you'd both be dead a while ago." He chuckled to himself as he winked up at Blake. Screw the dangers, he was going to make tonight fun and wild when he placed his hands on her bare ships.

"Torchwick!" Blake hissed yet again as she went to move his hands only to find that they felt...nice...nicer than they had any right to feel. Blake cast a glance around the room, seeing that the door was closed and locked somehow...and she looked back down at Roman. "I can't believe you..." She took some deep breaths, trying to keep her anger in check as she opened her eyes upon hearing Roman snicker.

"Well Kitty, if you got so much pent up emotions...I know how to let them loose." He gave her a saucy wink while managing to somehow being genuine. Roman may lie, steal, cheat, and survive, but he didn't lie when it came to sex.

Blake felt her cheeks heat up even more. She knew that she shouldn't want this...she shouldn't even be considering or thinking about it. But yet...'Oh what the hell?' she thought to herself. Despite his infamy, Roman easily could've killed her anytime before and she saw no reason why he would now. She was good at reading people and...Roman, oddly enough, didn't seem to be lying.

Roman hummed as he watched her expression. "Well it's only a matter of-OOF!" He let out as he felt Blake's lips mash against his own.

Blake gave into the temptations, eyes shut tight as she passionately lip locked with Roman, her hands on his cheeks as she dug her hips into his. She nearly purred when she felt his hands slide up the side of her hips and towards her shoulders. She sat up slightly moving her hands to slide her jacket off and tossed it aside, revealing her in her black crop top and all of it's glory. She then leaned down to kiss him again, this time at a different angle as their bodies pressed up against each other, their make out session only getting more intense from there.

Roman didn't even bother trying to think about the possible consequences of all of this, he was going to enjoy every second of this. He eagerly unbuttoned his own jacket, sitting up to toss it aside and revealing his black v-neck. He opened his mouth upon feeling Blake's tongue press against it. He chuckled mentally as his tongue wrapped around her's. Guess the cat really did have his tongue. He let his hands roam all over her body, from her stomach, to copping several feels, and then back to her butt which he now dubbed the Bellabooty. His hands dug into her ass while their tongues invaded each other's mouths, neither missing a single inch as their hips gyrated quickly against each other.

Things went to another level when Blake forcibly lifted Roman's shirt up and above his head, throwing it to the floor as her hands admired his surprisingly toned chest. She certainly didn't complain when she felt his hands lifted her crop top up. She pulled away from the kiss to lift it above her head and to the floor, leaving her bared chest for him to admire, which he certainly did if the following motorboating was any indication. While Roman motorboated Blake's breasts to no end, Blake held his head as close as possible as her head tilted backwards in ecstasy, feeling Roman's crotch pressed hard against hers.

Roman decided that it was his time to play dominant. Rolling the two over, Roman pinned Blake down underneath him as his hands went down to her belt, easily unbuckling it and set it aside while he pressed kisses up her stomach and pass her breasts, right onto her neck. She would be sporting many hickies after this, he decided, as a way of her never forgetting this night. He unbuttoned and unzipped her pants and did the same to his own, sliding both of their pants and underwear off with such ease that made Blake think he was an expert at this.

Blake was a complete mess, and when she felt Roman insert himself into her, she let out a bliss-filled scream as Roman began to thrust hard and fast inside of her. It initially hurt a bit at first, but it sooned turned towards pure joy while she let out grunts and moans that made her glad the room was soundproof.

Roman's hands massaged Blake's breasts, not missing a single inch while Blake's moans got louder and louder. His sudden kiss muted them at least partially as he went deeper in his thrusting, not giving up as minutes turned into hours.

By the time it was all over, both of them were passed out, holding each other on the bed with all of the covers scattered everywhere.

Blake woke up as morning came up. She rubbed her eyes tiredly as she slowly sat up, looking at her position. She noticed that she was entirely naked, as was Roman who was asleep besides her. It took Blake a few minutes to fully comprehend the events of the night before and well into the morning. Blake then laid back down, pressing a kiss to Roman's forehead. She still doesn't truly know why she decided to have sex with Torchwick, but there was one thing that she did know.

S.S. Sephora has officially sailed.


End file.
